


Unbind me

by the_nita



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Rusty so be gentle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nita/pseuds/the_nita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for an Ask Box meme over on Tumblr with the prompt "Unbind Me". For whispersofafangirl and a very nice anon. Sidhera is always my muse for writing Clintasha but none of this has been beta'd so all the mistakes are my own.  Put it together as 2 chapters because they both used the same prompt</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Part the first for whispersofafangirl

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Ask Box meme over on Tumblr with the prompt "Unbind Me". For whispersofafangirl and a very nice anon. Sidhera is always my muse for writing Clintasha but none of this has been beta'd so all the mistakes are my own. Put it together as 2 chapters because they both used the same prompt

“You seem to be a little stuck there, darlin’”

Natasha glared out the window, where she knew his sniper nest was. An overly paranoid guard for the mark she was after decided that she was suspicious and had bound her arms. The braided teflon was proving annoyingly difficult to slip out of. 

She had a small window of opportunity before the mark & guard would be back.If she could get free of the damned rope, she could make quick work of the computer on the desk in front of her and be gone before anyone was the wiser.

If she could get free.

“Anything you need in the way of help there?”

Cursing Barton in her head, she shifted the chair so her back was in his line of sight and made a sharp movement with her hands.

“You’re kidding me. You want me to shoot you free?”

A sharp nod followed. She twisted her shoulders, angling her wrists as close to perpendicular to his view as possible, trying to give him the best possible shot.

“You know I could hurt you. Even with my best arrows, I’m still likely going to nick your arm. Tasha…”

A raised eyebrow and an impatient wiggle of her hands was the reply.

“Dammit.”

“I trust you.”

The arrow did break the skin He wasn’t kidding, but it was the fletching and it was a graze. Intel secured, she walked out the office door seconds before the mark walked in.


	2. Part the second for the anon

You’d think that he would know better. You’d think after how many years working with her, he could just trust that she knew what she was doing and not charge in like some kind of deranged bulldog ranging off to rescue her.

You’d think that, but you’d be dead wrong.

Which is how Clint wound up in handcuffs. Again.

Arms cuffed over his head, head hanging, muscles taut as he tried to keep his head. He had lost the shirt in the fight that left him here, so keeping his cool was proving easy enough. He was downright chilly, if truth be told.

“Well, that was stupid.”

“No one ever claimed I was a genius.”

“So. Where do we go from here, Hawkeye?”

He thought about it. He could just accept the punishment he knew would get meted out on his body. He could accept that for her. He could stay in the handcuffs until she let him go or by some miracle, Coulson found him and extracted him.

He could.

“I learn from my dumbass mistakes and I stop underestimating your abilities.”

Her smile curved slightly, lifting those gorgeous lips of her millimeters and his heart miles.

“No, you won’t, but admitting you have a problem is the first step.”

She took a step in closer, running her hands up his sides and along the curves and valleys of his arms, reaching and leaning against him, till she reached the cuffs. Her legs wrapped around his waist and a quick turn of the key freed him from his prison.

“Now – make up for underestimating me. You have 60 minutes. Go.”


End file.
